


Legacy

by Giiacarq



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Help them survive, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, idk how to tag, more tags to come, protect Maria 2k17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giiacarq/pseuds/Giiacarq
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was trying to stay alive. He really was. But everything was so cold and blurry. He wanted to close his eyes, just for a minute.He was alone.There had been others with him, but everyone eventually left or died.So here he was, on the roof of what appears to be the remains of a liquor store, with no way out and snow beginning to fall.Two years surviving the apocalypse to die from hypothermia.Just his luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this story! It's going to be a wild ride you guys. I will add tags as the story goes and the bad things will come in play in the distant future.  
> For now just enjoy the suffering of the revolutionary crew in a world full of death and sorrow. 
> 
> Kidding, I really really do hope you enjoy this story, it will have some bad times but also some really fluffy moments and I am really excited to share this idea I've had for a while. 
> 
> Lots of love. 
> 
> Tell me what you think In the comments?? Please?

Deep breaths, Alexander. 

Breath in. 

Hold it. 

Breath out. 

Alexander Hamilton had been trying to stay alive. He really was. But everything was so cold and blurry. He wanted to close his eyes, just for a minute. 

He was alone.

There had been others with him, but everyone eventually left or died.

So here he was, on the roof of what appears to be the remains of a liquor store, with no way out and snow beginning to fall. 

Two years surviving the apocalypse to die from hypothermia. 

Just his luck. 

***

It all started on a lab. People wanted to cure incurable diseases. But instead, a bunch of doctors started to play God. 

They discovered a virus, doctors named it X-4802, this microscopic thing attacked the cells that caused every degenerative disease you can imagine. The virus was supposed to be a miracle. 

And it was, for a while. 

But then, the patients with X-4802 on their system started to die, one by one. Until no one remained. 

And after a few hours, one by one, they started to come back. 

People have different names for them; Zombies, The Undead, Living Death, Walkers, but to most people they are just Corpses. Shells of what they once were. 

No one really understands how or why it happened. 

It's simple, they bite you, you get infected, you die, you come back as a corpse. Easy peasy. 

The first attack ended with so many lives, no one was ready for something like that. 

No one knew how to kill something that was already dead. 

Then someone to figured it out. You bash the head, no brain, no corpse. 

People starter to make groups, everyone knew there was safety in numbers. Camps were built, groups were formed and life went on. 

Some people took the apocalypse as a wake up call to help everyone they could, like George Washington, founder of camp Yorktown. 

Others took the apocalypse as an opportunity to cause more damage, to take whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted, like George King. 

Alexander was with a group of ten. Four men, six women, and him. They traveled together for about a year. Alex was glad to be traveling with Hercules Mulligan, he was Alex's best friend, they were together in college before everything went to shit, and to have him there was a nice reminder that not everything from his life was gone.

They lost some people, like Nathan Hale and Martha Manning. Others left camp in attempt to find something better, like Herc. He had begged Alex to go with him, but Alex couldn't leave this people, he new how to survive, he could help them. 

Herc promised to look for him if he ever found a better place, and before he left he gave Alex a scarf, hand made, because Mulligan could look like a man who could snap you like a twig, but he was just a Teddy bear. 

Two years later and Alex was alone. He couldn't keep everyone alive for long. Corpses invaded his camp a few weeks ago, killing the remains of his group, so now, it was just him. 

Well, him and the corpses trying to get to the roof. 

The sun was going down, the snow hadn't stopped and the death were getting close. 

This was going to be a long night. Maybe even his last. 

And that thought made Alex smile for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay everyone, gather around. Herc you and Laf go get some tools, we have to fix the fence as soon as possible. Ben and Dean go get food, Laura, John and I will go get medicines. We'll meet here in twenty, okay? Go. And if you find a corpse do not shoot it, we don't want every corpse on our back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, the good stuff will start soon, promise.

John was tired and dizzy, and was probably going to hurl if they kept going. He wanted to go back to camp and sleep. He had volunteered to go and get some supplies along with Lafayette, Angelica , Herc and a few other people he didn't recognized. 

They had been walking for an hour and they hadn't found a store. There had been a snowstorm last nigh so everything was covered in snow and it was so cold John was glad he had brought an extra jacket. 

So, yeah, not a great day. 

He continued to think about how he needed to return, what if someone got hurt in his absence, sure he wasn't the only doctor, but he was the best. 

Suddenly a hand slapped his shoulder, hard enough to make him stagger a bit. 

He looked up and locked eyes with Herc "Sorry man" he said in a tone that hinted he was not sorry at all "You okay? You looked a bit...lost" 

"Yeah, just tired" 

Herc snorted "Well, if you hadn't been up all night drinking with Peggy then you wouldn't feel like this" 

John glared at Herc, or tried to, he was so tired that it might have come out as a grimace. But he was right tho, Peggy had visited John after a long day, pouring him a shot of tequila claiming that he need to 'relax because he started to look like death' and then Peggy laughed at her own pun for about ten minutes.

One shot lead to another, and now he was paying his bad decisions and own stupidity.

"We should have found something by know" Angie said from somewhere in the front.

"Washington said that it was a long way" Hercules responded, making John wince at the sudden sound. 

"Okay, everybody stop, drink some water. Five minutes and we keep moving" 

And in that moment John wanted to kiss Angelica. 

-  
Five minutes later they continued on their way. John felt slightly better as time passed, but his head was still pounding.

It was half an hour later that they found a small supermarket.

"Okay everyone, gather around. Herc you and Laf go get some tools, we have to fix the fence as soon as possible. Ben and Dean go get food, Laura, John and I will go get medicines. We'll meet here in twenty, okay? Go. And if you find a corpse do not shoot it, we don't want every corpse on our back." 

Everyone followed the oldest Schuyler without protest. They started looking for medicines. Five minutes later Angie approached John. 

"Here. Stop looking as if a truck had run you over" she said, handing him a bottle with aspirins. 

He was wrong, now he wanted to kiss her. 

"Oh god, I love you" John took two pills and chugged them down. 

Angie just smiled and rolled her eyes, going back to find everything they needed. 

John got some head aspirins, syringes, bandages, some pain killers and condoms, because dying from an STD is not something he was willing to do. 

Twenty minutes later everyone was back and ready to go. 

"Let's get moving, shall we?" Angie started to walk when a noise made her freeze. 

Footsteps could be heard from the back of the store. She looked at everyone with a finger to her lips. Herc whispered something to Angie that made her nod. 

"No one makes a sound, we leave fast and when we are out of here we run, no one stops until I say so" Herc said, his voice taking an authoritative tone. 

Everyone nodded and followed him. 

There was silence. 

And then someone screamed. 

John turned so fast he almost had a whiplash. And he wanted to scream at what he saw. 

Laura was on the floor, her neck bleeding and she was chocking with her own blood. A corpse was tearing her apart and all they could do was watch. 

Lafayette shot an arrow to the corpse's head, killing him for good this time. 

John approached Laura, trying to calm her down. He put his hands on her neck making her scream once again. "Laura, Laura look at me, it's okay, you'll be okay" he knew it was a lie, she would die. 

"John, come on!" Angelica shouted, she and the group had started to leave. John noticed, for the first time, that many corpses were coming their way. 

Laura was dying and if John didn't move fast he would be next, "I'm sorry" he whispered to her.

And he ran. 

John met everyone at the exit, and a few seconds later the screaming stopped. 

John still had Laura's blood on his hands and clothes.

But they just kept running. 

***  
They ran until they couldn't see a single corpse. No one said anything. John closed his eyes, but the only thing he could see were the insides of Laura being eaten and her blood not stopping. The same blood he was covered in. 

"John...are you.." Laf started to say but John just looked at him and then, finally, he vomited. 

But this time, tequila had nothing to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments?? Pretty please?? 
> 
> Lots of love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half an hour later they encountered a liquor store, everyone was tired and cold so Herc suggested to rest in there for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three announcement to make! 
> 
> Number one: I'm a girl in a world full of exams and projects so I will update once a week, a new chapter will be available on Fridays 
> 
> Number two: This story will be a long one, so stick with me cause it's gonna be a while 
> 
> Number three: I live for the comments, so to all of you that has left one I really appreciate it, you make my days and inspire me to write faster. 
> 
> So now, I present you, chapter 3.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's okay mon ami, you can't save everyone" said Laf in a soothing voice, rubbing circles on Johns back. 

They had been seated on the snow for ten minutes now, they knew they had to move, but no one dared to move or to speak above a whisper. 

"Come on John, we have to keep going" Angelica said, crouching next to him. "There was nothing any of us could have done" 

John looked at her and gave a small sigh "I know...I just..I know" 

Lafayette helped him get up, and they started walking back home. 

-  
Half an hour later they encountered a liquor store, everyone was tired and cold so Herc suggested to rest in there for a while. 

"You coming?" Herc asked, holding the door open.

"Yeah, just, give me a minute" John said.

Herc gave him a small smile, and disappeared inside. 

John couldn't believe it. Someone had died. He hadn't known Laura, but she was still part of their group. Sometimes it was easy to forget how screwed up the world was, Yorktown was a safe heaven. But outside those walls there was a world full of pain and war. 

John's body was getting colder, so he decided to walk inside. On his way back a scarf fell from the rooftop. John looked up confused "Hello?" He said, not loud enough to attract unwanted attention, but enough for someone in the roof to hear him. 

After a few second of no response John just shrugged and went inside. Putting the scarf around his neck. 

Angie and Herc were laughing at something Dean had said and Ben was with Laf pouring everyone a drink. 

"Laurens! We found beer, come get one" Dean said, holding out a bottle for John.

Everyone gathered around, drinks in hand. "To Laura" Angie said. Followed by a chorus of response. 

Everyone started talking when Herc's bottle hit the ground, shattering into pieces. 

"What the fu..." Ben started but Herc cut him off. 

"Laurens, where did you get that?" 

It took John a moment to realize he was talking about the scarf. 

"Oh..It fell, from the roof, why?" John said slowly. He was about to make a joke about how he got the scarf first, but Herc's wide eyed expression made him a bit uneasy. 

Herc didn't answer the question, instead he just stood up from the floor and ran to the stairs that went into the roof. 

Everyone exchanged a glance before following him. 

"Hamilton!? Where are you man!?" Herc was looking around frantically. 

"Mulligan, what is going on?" Angie said holding his arms. "Who is Hamilton?" 

"Help me find him, he must have been buried under the snow, please help me" Herc said, his voice almost begging. 

Laf made eye contact with Herc before speaking "Alright, everyone! Start looking!" 

John didn't need to be told twice. He started looking for a body. 

Hopefully one that was still alive.

"In here!!" Laf shouted from the corner of the roof.

John approached him and couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him. 

There was a man, his whole body buried under the snow and dark long hair covering most of his face, his skin was turning an alarming blue color, and he didn't seem to be breathing. 

"Make way" John heard himself say. He put two fingers to the mans throat and winced at how cold he was. He waited a few seconds "please be alive.." He heard Herc whisper. He was about to give up when he felt it.

A beat. 

"He's alive! We must take him to camp, now" John said, taking off his hoodie and covering the man in it. 

He carried the guy, Hamilton, in his arms as Herc covered him in clothes. And they started running to camp. 

He had let Laura die.

He sure as hell was not going to lose any more people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door to the room opened revealing a young woman wearing a yellow sweater, ripped jeans and boots. She had brown hair and tanned skin. Her eyes widened the moment she saw Alexander. 
> 
> "Holy shit..." Alex just looked confused, then the girl ran outside, disappearing. Leaving Alex staring at the door.

Alexander felt everything. 

He couldn't see his rescuers, but he could feel their hands. He couldn't see where they were going, but he knew the snow was replaced with something warm.

He could also hear voices, tho he couldn't make out what they were saying. 

He tried to open his eyes, to speak, but he was tired and warm. 

He thinks he heard Hercules's voice. 

And then, nothing. 

\---  
The first time Alexander woke up he could see a bright light. He doesn't remember dying, but maybe this is it. 

The light at the end of the tunnel everyone talks about. 

He thought dead would feel better. 

His whole body ached, and he felt as if his chest was on fire. There was not enough air on the room for him to fill up his lungs, and the light was not helping. 

There was something else, someone was talking. A woman. 

Was it his mom? It didn't sound like her. 

Alex didn't have much time to think about it. His eyes closing once again.

 

The second time he woke up, Alex realized that the light was still there, but this time he could see it was coming from a lightbulb on the ceiling. 

So he wasn't dead. 

The question was, where was he? 

He could see some medical equipment, an IV connected from a machine all the way to his arm and a door on the far end of the room. 

He was alone in what he assumed was a hospital room. 

Alexander's brows furrowed. How did he get here? He tried to stand up, but the slightest of movement made him want to puke, so he stopped trying. 

And instead, he started panicking. 

He was on an unknown place, he couldn't move and he was alone. 

Well. Was being the key word. 

The door to the room opened revealing a young woman wearing a yellow sweater, ripped jeans and boots. She had brown hair and tanned skin. Her eyes widened the moment she saw Alexander. 

"Holy shit..." Alex just looked confused, then the girl ran outside, disappearing. Leaving Alex staring at the door. 

A few minutes later the girl re entered the room, but she wasn't alone this time. Another girl came in behind her. This one looked a bit older, she was wearing a blue shirt, her hair was black and in a ponytail, but what struck Alexander about her was the kindness it the woman's eyes. 

"He is awake" the girl in the yellow sweater said in awe. 

"Yes Peggy, I can see that" the other one responded. 

"What should we do? Do you think we should call John? What if he has pneumonia? What if he has amnesia?" The girl -Peggy - started to ramble.

"I think we should call Washington, he'll know what to do with him" said the girl in blue. 

Alexander looked with exasperation at both girls "Could you stop talking about me as if I wasn't here? Also, Where am I? And who are you?" he said, his voice hoarse for not being used.

Both girls jumped when Alex spoke as if they had forgotten he was there. 

The girl in blue looked apologetically at Alex and walked to his bedside. "I'm sorry. My name is Elizabeth Schuyler, and this is my sister Margarita." Eliza smiled.

The girl made a face "Ugh, no, I'm Peggy, nice to meet you, Alex" she said with a smirk. 

Alex looked taken back. "How do you know my name?" 

Eliza was quick to respond "Your friend told us. One of our groups found you almost a week ago, you had severe hypothermia and where almost dead when they found, so they brought you here." 

"A week ago? How long have I been unconscious?" Alex asked in a small voice. 

Peggy and Eliza exchanged a look. Before Peggy responded "You've been out for five days now" 

Alex let out a small gasp. Five days. 

It had felt like hours. 

He was about to ask them where did they found him, when a thought occurred to him. 

"You said a friend told you my name? What friend?" 

Peggy opened her mouth, but before she could answer, the door opened again. 

"Hey Liza, I just wanted to check on..." a voice Alex would recognize anywhere started to say. 

"Herc?" Alex rushed to ask, his eyes going wide. 

Alex couldn't believe it. Hercules was standing in front of him. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until Herc rushed crushing the smaller man in a hug. Alex's body complained, but he didn't care. "I thought I'd never see you again" he whispered, tears threatening to spill. 

"Oh man, I thought you died, when we found you in the snow..." Hercules closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath "I thought you died." 

Everyone stayed silent. 

Alex couldn't even imagine how it was for his friend. To see him almost dead after all this time apart. 

"Sorry, you will have to work harder to get rid of me" Alex finally said, making Herc laugh. 

"I'll just keep on trying" Herc smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new chapter!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I love you all! 
> 
> Next chapter will reveal some of John's backstory and it's NoT GreAt. 
> 
> But for now, enjoy Hercules and Alex being the best of friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alex, what happened?"
> 
> "What happened this past year? Or what happened to me that I almost died of hypothermia?" 
> 
> "Both, I guess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Friday, but I wanted to get this chapter out so that the story can move a bit faster, hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Here, Have some feels :) 
> 
> \-----------------------------

"Alex, what happened?" Hercules asked him when they both had calmed down. 

"What happened this past year? Or what happened to me that I almost died of hypothermia?" Alex chuckled without humor. 

Herc just shrugged. "Both, I guess" 

Alex closed his eyes for a moment. Memories flooding his brain. "We kept on the move. We ate what we found, we killed corpses, we lost people and we...we just kept moving.  
A few months ago we heard about a camp, it wasn't a lot of info but, well, food was running out and everyone was exhausted of having to live watching over their shoulder." 

"After weeks on the road we arrived to the camp." Alex gave a small smile "It was good for a while. People were welcoming. The rules were simple and I thought that maybe, maybe we were safe, you know?" 

Everyone stayed quiet while the story was being told. 

"Two months after we arrived we had a snowstorm, not a bad one, but we all went to our tents early..." Alex took a shuddering breath " I woke up to someone screaming. Someone must have left the gate open. Corpses were everywhere, and they were killing everyone. I saw kids getting killed, families trying to escape just to be torn to pieces, there was so much blood , and the smell..." Alex let out a sob. He hadn't even realized he was crying. "I tried to save some of them, but when the corpses started to close on me...I ran. I could hear everyone dying and I didn't even turn. I just ran." 

Alex could feel Eliza and Peggy looking at him, he looked up expecting to see pity, but he just encountered sadness and what seemed to be understanding. 

"Anyway, I was on my own for about two week until you guys found me. I didn't have anything with me, so I wasn't really prepared for the temperature to drop like that. I was on the roof to escape the corpses for maybe two days?" Alex looked at Herc ,then "The next thing I remember is waking up here with you guys" 

Everyone stayed quiet. Herc was the first to break the silence. Alex expected Herc to apologize, even tho it wasn't his fault, but Alex was surprised when he didn't. 

"I was on my own for maybe a month? Before I ran into Lafayette" Alex didn't recognize the name, but he nodded anyway "I was hungry and tired. He brought me to a camp. Not here, just a camp they had made for the night. There I met Laurens, Angelica and Eliza" 

Herc looked over at Eliza, giving her a soft smile, which she returned. 

"After talking for a while, they told me they had a camp , and that I was welcomed to go with them. I accepted in a heartbeat. Two days later I was here. It took a while, but I finally settled in. " 

Alex was about to speak, but Herc wasn't finished. 

"I looked for you. A month after arriving here and making sure it was a good place, I went out and looked for you. But I couldn't find you." He was fidgeting with his hands, not meeting Alexander's eyes. "I should have searched longer...I'm so sorry, Alex" he finally looked up, but his eyes were full of guilt. 

"Hey, you looked for me, you tried your best. It's not your fault. Plus, you where there when I needed you. Herc, I'm alive because of you" Alex grabbed the other man's shoulder and gave him a smile. 

"Well, I didn't do it alone, let me introduce you to the gang"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I promise we will have John's backstory. 
> 
> Please comment what you think? It makes my day to read all you have to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "By the way, my name is Alexander Hamilton"

John wasn't going to lie. On his twenty five years on this earth he had been through some pretty bad shit. 

He had witnessed his mother die when he was a kid. 

But that was just the beginning.

He had been scared, beaten, disowned, homeless, hungry and pretty much on his own since he was seventeen. 

He thought he had the shittiest luck in the whole world. 

And then he met Grace. 

She was this old lady that just took John from the arm and invited him lunch one day. 

Grace who took him in, fed him and gave him a safe place to spend his nights. She helped him get into college. 

In exchange he helped in the house, with dinner and sometime drove Grace around town. She became like a mother to him. It was weird, his father had beaten him up even before he told him he was gay and then he was disowned, he hadn't seen his family in years, and suddenly this woman came and just...treated him like family. 

His luck just got better from there. 

He had made great friends who supported him when he came out. He dated a cute guy, he graduated and was on his way to becoming a great nurse before his luck ran out and this whole apocalypse fiasco started. 

If John kept thinking about the past he would be opening a Pandora box, so he decided to go check on his patient. 

The guy, Alexander Hamilton, Hercules had said earlier that week had been unconscious for almost a week. And John had been at his side for some time. He wondered what kind of person he was, before.

He had tanned skin, his hair was black and almost shoulder length, and his hands had long fingers, they were also full of scars and scraps. His whole body was. But John didn't care, the longer he was with him, the more things he noticed. 

What would his eyes look like? 

Okay, so John had spent a lot of time with the guy, he couldn't help but wonder, sue him. 

He arrived to the building they used as a hospital and was surprised when he saw no one was there. Normally Peggy would be there with some new cut or sprint, and Eliza would be attending the people who needed help, including Peggy. 

Not today tho, the place was silent.

John just shrugged and headed upstairs to Alex's room. He opened the door and went to check the guy's pulse. 

He took a moment to see Alexander's face and the put two fingers on his throat. 

Now, John isn't the kind of guy that gets scared easily, but his heart almost stopped when Alexander opened his eyes and said in a sleepy voice "What are you doing?" 

He would also like to say that he hadn't screamed in a high pitch voice, yep, that did not happen. 

John took a moment to look at, the now awake, Alexander Hamilton. He looked different. Sure, he had seen the guy sleep for about a week, but looking at him now, everything was different. He seemed to be vibrating with energy, his mouth was slightly agape, he moved slowly, probably because of the pain. 

And his eyes.

John had imagined a lot what his eyes looked like, but they were far better than anything he had imagined. He had big brown eyes, full of ...something. John didn't know. They had this fire, and even tho he seemed tired and sore, his eyes kept the fire burning.

Alexander cleared his throat "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" 

John realized he had been staring, he couldn't stop the blush that had started to spread across his face "Oh, it's okay, you didn't scare me" 

Good one, John. As if the guy hadn't heard you scream. 

"I was just checking your pulse." John said regaining his posture. 

The guy smiled "Oh don't worry, Eliza already did." 

John was taken back. Eliza?   
His confusion must have been clear in his face, because Alexander started to explain. "Yeah, I woke up earlier this day, and well I met Eliza and Peggy, later I saw Herc and he told me how they had found me and had brought me here. He wanted me to meet some people but Eliza suggested I rested for a bit." 

Well, that explained it. 

"That's good. So how are you feeling?" 

"Better. I mean, my head hurts and I can't really move without feeling like I'm going to puke. But I'm better" 

John chuckled "Yeah, almost dying has that effect on people." 

The guy gave him a small smile "It sure does" 

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Alex spoke again. 

"By the way, my name is Alexander Hamilton" 

"Yes, I know" John replied, and almost instantly wanted to kick himself.

Smooth as always, Laurens, smooth as always. 

Alexander just gave him a questioning look. 

"I mean, Herc told me. Well, not me, he told a bunch of people, and I was there and he said a lot about you, well, about the time you were together. Not together together, just in college and then in the same camp. Tho there would be nothing wrong if you had been together together and....yeah" John took a breath to calm the fuck down and started again. "What I mean is, I'm John. John Laurens" 

Alexander extended his hand, not without effort, and John shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary:  
> -I love John so much, protect him   
> -Grace is a saint  
> -Alex almost gave John a heart attack
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a comment? They mean a lot. 
> 
> Story time: A dialogue between me and my friend.   
> Friend: what are you doing?   
> Me: writing   
> Friend: about?  
> Me (in my head) a fanfic about Founding fathers that aren't even from my country...  
> Me (out-loud):....stuff
> 
> See you next Friday. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bonjour, Je m'appelle Alexander Hamilton, c'est sympa de vous renconter" Alex said with a smug smile.

Hercules came back an hour after Alexander met John, with four other people behind him. He recognized Peggy and Eliza, but not the other two.

There was a girl with dark curly hair on a ponytail, her lips had some gloss on them and she was wearing black jeans, a pink top and a necklace. Alex noticed that it was the same that Peggy and Eliza were wearing. She was gorgeous, but she had a hard look on her face, like she would prefer to be anywhere but here.

Next to her was a tall man, he had dark skin and his hair was a mass of curls like John's, but he had it on a ponytail and was wearing a bandana.   
He had a gun strapped to his belt. 

Actually, they all had some kind of weapon on them. It made Alex a bit angsty. 

After everyone stared at Alex for about a minute the tall guy took a step closer to him. 

"Bonjour, my name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, but my friends call me Lafayette, and any friend of Hercules is a friend of mine." He had a French accent and had said all in one breath, Alex was impressed.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Alexander Hamilton, c'est sympa de vous renconter" Alex said with a smug smile. 

Now it was time for everyone, except Hercules, to look impressed.

"Parle vous français?" Laf asked with growing smile. 

"Oui, c'est ma première langue, Je parle aussi espagnol" 

There was beat of stunned silence. 

"I like him, let's keep him forever" Laf said to everyone else. 

After that everything went well. Alex learned that the girls name was Angelica, and she, Peggy and Eliza were all sisters. Laf had arrived to the USA when he was fifteen. 

"So, is Washington coming?" Eliza asked Hercules 

Alexander's jaw dropped

"He should be, he wanted to.." Herc continued as of this wasn't the biggest piece of information anyone has ever received.

"Wait. You mean Washington as in George Washington?" Alex asked to no one in particular. 

"Yeah" Peggy answered 

"Washington coma George" Alex couldn't believe it, was he..."Are we in Yorktown?" 

Hercules smiled knowingly "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask the name of this place" 

Alexander couldn't believe it. Yorktown. It was one of the safest places to be, and everyone had heard the stories of George Washington, also known as The General. 

"Alex? You okay, man?" John asked in a concerned voice that made Alex's heart melt a little.

Stop it, Hamilton. 

"Yeah, I'm just surprised, that's all..." Suddenly a thought occurred to him "Hold the fuck up, you said he is coming? As in coming here?"

His question was asked when there was a knock on the door. Alex heard Laf said something like "Here comes the general" but he was sure his heart would stop at any second. 

The door opened. 

But it wasn't Washington on the other side. 

A man came into the room, sweating and out of breath. Everyone stared at him with different levels on confusion. 

"Burr?" Eliza asked "Are you...." 

The man, Burr, looked up and spoke, interrupting Eliza. 

"We have a problem"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this chapter, but it was time to present The Problem.
> 
> Also, sorry for the late update, yesterday I spent all my waking hours at rehearsal. 
> 
> Comment what you think? You really make me smile. 
> 
> Next chapter will introduce someone that will change everything. 
> 
> French translation (if the are wrong, please do tell me :) ) 
> 
> Bonjour, Je m'appelle Alexander Hamilton, c'est sympa de vous renconter - Hello, my name is Alexander Hamilton, it's a pleasure to meet you 
> 
> Parle vous français?"- You speak French? 
> 
> "Oui, c'est ma première langue, Je parle aussi espagnol" - yes, it's my first language, I also speak spanish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, what's the plan?" Herc asked, his voice calm. 
> 
> "The plan, Mr. Mulligan is to make two groups" another voice said from the door.

"Go, I'll stay with Alex" Eliza said.

Everyone looked at each other and started to follow Burr, before leaving, John glanced at Alex, he saw the guys confusion and somethings else, something like helplessness.   
He closed the door and everyone started running. 

"We have two major gates. North and South. This gates are almost impenetrable. This morning Jefferson was doing his rounds on the south gate when he noticed it..." Burr explained 

"Noticed what?" Peggy said slightly out of breath, and with a hint of panic. 

"Something was off, so Thomas pushed it. He thought maybe it was the light or something, but the moment he touched it a part of the gate just fell down." Burr stopped next to the entry of the security building. 

It was a place where they kept guns, tools, cars and a little bit of everything really.

"So we have a hole in the gate, it has happened before, we can fix it" Laf said with a bit of annoyance. 

"That's not the biggest problem, Lafayette" Burr said in a calm voice, the way someone would talk to a toddler who didn't get why he can't touch the stove. "The problem is the gate can't just fall down, it happened once but the gate was old, this one is almost new, and the piece that fell was almost a perfect circle, no animal can do that, so...."

"Someone had to cut it" John finished for him. 

Burr just nodded.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Herc asked, his voice calm. 

"The plan, Mr. Mulligan is to make two groups" another voice said from the door. 

Everyone turned to look at the speaker. Everyone stood up straighter, but they all had a growing smile on their face. 

"G-Wash! Is good to see you, sir" Hercules walked up to the man.

Washington scrunched up his nose at the nickname, but pulled Hercules in a hug. After everyone said hello, Washington explained the plan. 

"We have to repair the gate immediately, Mulligan, Burr, Lafayette and Peggy will take care of that. It must me ready before nightfall, we don't want any corpses stumbling into our camp when we're sleeping." The four of them nodded and went to work. 

"Laurens, Angelica, I need you to help me scan the camp. Don't make a fuss, don't raise suspicion and please, don't creat panic. If you find something or someone you call me." 

"Yes, sir" John and Angelica said in unison. 

After that, they walked out of the building. 

***  
"Alexander, are you alright?" Eliza asked for, what Alex thought, wasn't the first time.

He had been staring at the wall in front of him. "Yeah, I'm good, why do you ask?" 

Eliza smiled "Well, I'm no detective, but the moment everyone left the room you just shut down, and have been staring at that wall for about fifteen minutes" she said in a light tone, but Alex thought he could hear worry behind her words. 

He looked at her, without the fuzziness that pain meds caused, and now being fully awake he could see every detail. She was beautiful, probably the prettiest girl Alex had ever seen. Her dark long hair was on a braid, she smelled like strawberries and her smile made Alex smile. She seemed so delicate, but at the same time there was something on her face. There was kindness, sure, but there was something else. Something painful behind her smile. 

Alex could relate. 

"I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in. I fell asleep almost dead, and today I saw Hercules again." He said "Then a man comes in announcing problems, and I'm stuck in a hospital bed. I just feel..."

"Powerless" Eliza finished. 

"Exactly" 

They stayed silent for a while. No words needed to be said. Alexander knew Eliza understood. He didn't know what happened to her. But she understood. 

Alexander thought about that word. Powerless. All his life he hadn't been in control of anything, but himself. And now here he was. Lucky to be alive, unable to move, in a hospital bed. 

Powerless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> But Giia, it isn't Friday??? Well, I won't be able to update on Friday. I'm going on a trip with my dad. Three day on the road in a motorcycle. I'm literally vibrating with excitement.  
> But I didn't want to wait another week to get this up, so...Enjoy!! 
> 
> Love to you all. 
> 
> Tell me what you think on the comments? They make me smile so so much.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry I'm nervous about finding someone who might kill me in my sleep, or worse, not finding the person that might kill me in my sleep"

They had been searching for hours, and had found nothing and no one. If there was someone on their camp they sure as hell knew had to hide. 

John wanted to go back, the search just made him more paranoid by the minute. 

Angelica must've noticed because she turned to him with a glare. "You are making me nervous." she said.

John rolled his eyes "Sorry I'm nervous about finding someone who might kill me in my sleep, or worse, not finding the person that might kill me in my sleep" he said, tone dripping with sarcasm. 

Angelica gave him a flat look. He knew he was overreacting, he was tired of looking, and his mind kept going to a certain black haired guy. 

Another half hour had passed before Angelica stopped on her tracks and sighed. 

"Let's get back, it's getting late and we won't find anyone when the lights go out"

John nodded and followed Angelica.   
They found Washington not long after. "Found anything?" he said in a voice that hinted he hadn't had much luck.  
John shook his head, and Washington just sighed. "Let's go have dinner" 

And the three of them walked to the dinner. 

The dinner was on what used to be a hotel. Yorktown wasn't really big, but it did have a lot of space. "Do you think Martha cooked dinner?" John whispered to Angelica.

She smiled. "Oh I hope so, maybe she made cookies" 

John could feel his mouth watering and his stomach turning. They entered the room and saw Lafayette sitting on a table in the corner. 

They said goodbye to Washington and went to join their friend. 

"How's the gate?" Angelica asked, taking a bite of the Apple Laf had in front of him. 

The frenchman gave Angelica a look and snatched the apple from her hands before replying. "Almost done, we just have to weld it, but the chains and locks must be enough to hold it for the night" he said, a relieved smile on his face. "Peggy and Herc went straight to bed, but I heard Martha was cooking" he finished. 

Angie and John shared a look and went straight for the food. 

They all ate together in silence until a voice came from behind them. 

"Are you enjoying dinner?" 

The three of them smiled at the woman in front of them. Martha Washington.

"A lot, thank you ma'm" Angelica said, but Martha just laughed. 

"Where's the rest of the gang?" George asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Peggy and Hercules are sleeping, and Eliza is with Alexander" Lafayette answered.

"Alexander?" Martha asked

"The guy we found about about week ago" Angelica cleared. 

Martha looked scandalized. "You are telling me, the poor boy is awake and we haven't gotten around to see him!?"

She started walking to the kitchen, everyone frozen in place. She emerged with a tray full of cookies, and made her way out of the dinner. 

There was a beat and then everyone was on their feet following her. 

John walked faster than necessary, and it wasn't for the cookies.

\---

"Yes, I made it to Yorktown. Time to raise a little hell" a cruel smile on his lips. "Let's get moving"

It was late, the only sound coming from the radio. He was on a warehouse, alone. But there was work to do. 

It was showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday!!!! Yeii!!!
> 
> Martha is me because I, too, give cookies to everyone. 
> 
> Did you catch that Bonnie and Clyde reference?? 
> 
> Please leave me a comment? They make my week! 
> 
> Love for you all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, dear. I'm Martha, and this is my husband, George. It's great to finally meet you." she smiled again, and this time Alex smiled back.

Alexander woke up to a bunch of people talking outside the door, he didn't recognize the voice, but Alexander was sure of two things a) it was a woman and b) she sounded angry. Suddenly the door opened revealing a small woman, not young but certainly not old. She had pale skin and her brown hair was tied in a bun.  
Alexander just stared at her, she opened her mouth to speak, when the door opened again. This time a doctor came into the room looking disheveled, and after him, entered John, the rest of the Schuyler's, Laf, Herc and a man Alex didn't recognized.

"Mrs. Washington! I'm sorry but you can't come in here, the boy need rest and...visiting hours are over, plus..." the doctor said, the confidence in his voice going away by the second.

Mrs. Washington just stared at him, but, even to Alexander, the message was clear. 

"But...I can make an exception" he gave her a tight smile and left the room. 

Alexander looked at Eliza looking for an explanation, but she had already crossed the room giving the woman a hug and then joining her sisters. 

"Alexander!" the woman smile was so big Alex was afraid it would split her face "It is so nice to meet you, mister Mulligan here has told us so much about you, we were so worried when they brought you here, how are you feeling? Oh! I brought you cookies, do you want one?" she extended the tray she had been carrying. 

"Martha, don't scare the boy" the man spoke. His skin was darker than Martha's. He was taller, a fact that would have made Alex chuckle in any other situation. 

Martha rolled her eyes, but Alex could see a small blush starting to spread. 

"I'm sorry, dear. I'm Martha, and this is my husband, George. It's great to finally meet you." she smiled again, and this time Alex smiled back. 

"Thank you ma'm, it's great to...Wait." his brain starting to work. "Martha and George...as in Martha and George Washington?" his eyes widening at the sudden realization. 

The couple just nodded. Leaving Alexander speechless. 

"I...you..Sir..this is..wow.." Hamilton said. 

Hello Alexander, this is your conscience, want to be a little more eloquent?

"It's an honor to meet you, I'm such a fan" 

Well. That's better, I guess. 

Martha laughed and gave Alex a cookie, that tasted like everything that was good in the world. His face must have said the same thing.

"Yeah, Mrs Washington bakes the best cookies in the whole world" John said, trying to take one, just to have his hand swept away by Martha. 

"This are for Alexander" she said matter of factly, making everyone, including her husband, groan. 

Alexander was asked to tell his story one more time, he left some details aside and when he was finished George was the first one to speak. 

"Well, you'll be safe here, son" he said "you are strong, Hercules told me that, but I can see it in your eyes. We are happy to have you here" 

Alexander let the s-word slip. Washington's words made him want to be better, to go and fight someone, hell, he would have started a revolution if Washington had asked him to. 

"Thank you sir" Alex responded when he was able to talk again. 

"How are you feeling?" Hercules asked him

"Yeah! When are you going to be able to leave this place?" Peggy said, bouncing on the bed and muttering a small 'sorry' when Alex winced at the movement.

Everyone turned to look at John.

"What?" John said, apparently he wasn't paying attention.

"When is Alex going to leave the hospital?" Eliza responded.

"Why are you asking me?" John said, confused 

Everyone stared at him, like if he had grown another head. 

"Because you are...his doctor?" Angelica said slowly, making sure that John understood. 

"Oh! Oh...right, well, he should be able to leave in three days if he keeps getting better" he said looking at Alex and smiling.

Alex heart melted a little with that smile. 

"Perfect, now, you have to rest. Everyone, lets go. We will return tomorrow dear" Martha said, giving Alexander a kiss on the forehead, making him go still at the sudden act of affection. But still accepting it with open arms.

Everyone left.

Well, everyone expect John. 

"I just want to make sure you are going to be okay" he said.

Alexander was at loss of words. He looked at John. His curls were in a ponytail, he wasn't wearing his doctors gown, instead he was wearing a shirt with the logo of a band Alex wasn't familiar with. Maybe John could show him some songs when he got out of here.  
Alex looked at John and was surprised to see him staring at him. 

Oh, right. He asked a question. 

"Yeah, I'm fine" Alex responded, his head hurt a little but he didn't want to be a burden to John. 

The two boys stared at each other in silence until John cleared his throat. 

"Ill give you something so you can sleep" 

"Thanks, John" 

There was a moment of hesitation "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow" Laurens said, getting out of the room, leaving Alex alone once again. 

It took a while, but the medicine finally kicked in and Alex was asleep in a matter of minutes.

And if the last thing in his mind was a certain freckled guy, well, no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!!!! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had a job interview.
> 
> Good news: I got the job!!!! Yeiii!!!  
> Bad news: I have to wake up really early
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. And thank you for your birthday wishes! 
> 
> Next chapter there will be violence, and blood and suffering. :3
> 
> Comments and kudos a really appreciated!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That man, he had something to do with this, I'm sure of it" 
> 
> "What do you want to do" 
> 
> "Follow me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

A week had passed since Alex met the Washingtons. He left the hospital exactly three days after, just like John had said. 

He had spent a lot of time with the Schuyler sisters, he loved being part of Peggy's crazy plans, or his talks with Angelica; she was witty and smart, he could surely give Alexander a run for his money. And then there was Eliza, she was sweet and funny, she had so much to say. Alexander felt a weird sense of calmness just being around her, Alexander thought that maybe, in another life he would have definitely married Elizabeth Schuyler. 

He also bonded quickly with Lafayette who called him 'Petit Lion' , when Alexander asked him about it, Laf shrugged and said "You are fierce, young, scrappy, but you are also small" like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alexander flipped him off laughing.

And then there was John, he was rash and witty and had a galaxy covering his face. He was definitely something. 

The four of them quickly became friends, it was as if they were all just destined to meet Alexander, who seemed to fit perfectly with their little group, or The Revolutionary Crew as Martha called them. 

Alex was helping Hercules on his rounds. He was telling him a story that included tequila and horses when there was a sound not so far away, something like an explosion.

Alex shared a glance with Hercules. "What was that?", but before he could get an answer there was another explosion, this time making the ground shake.

They ran towards the sound. They arrived to the gate.

Alexander could see John and Eliza running towards them from the corner of his eye. A few minutes later they were joined by everyone. 

There was only silence. No one moved. They were all waiting for something, anything.

And then all hell broke loose.

There was a third explosion. The gate was suddenly gone, blown up. 

Alex was thrown to the ground by the impact. He tried to stand up and help, but his vision was blurry and he could only hear a high pitched sound. His head was bleeding, he knew that. 

There was something else, he could see the panic around him. He saw pain, blood and fear. 

A moment passed before he saw them. 

Corpses. 

He felt someone shaking his shoulder. Alex tore his gaze from the corpses and John came into view, his lips moving, but Alex couldn't understand what he was saying. 

"Al-r!"

He saw a woman limping, trying to get away.

"Al-der!" 

He saw a man trip, and a corpse biting his leg. 

"Alexander!" John's voice was full of panic

It took a second, but everything was clear again. Screams of the people injured by the explosion filled the air. There was also the unmistakable sound of Corpses moving. And the scream of someone being eaten alive. 

Everyone ran for cover. Alexander could hear the distant voice of Washington shouting orders, but he couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. The air was filled with the smell of blood and burning flesh. 

He saw John, his arm was covered in blood, but he seemed alright. Alex stood up with his help. 

"Come on, we have to get everyone to the hospital" John said, his voice filled with authority.

"The hospital?" Alex asked, a little dizzy 

"There is a second gate, a contingency plan. Come on!" 

Alex tried to help everyone, he told the others to head towards the hospital, and help those who needed it. People flooded the streets trying to get away. 

He helped a boy whose leg seemed to be broken when something caught his attention. There was a man in the middle of everything, but there was something about him that made Alex's blood run cold. 

He was smiling. 

He gave the boy to another man, and ran towards Hercules. 

"You have to help me" Alex said when he was close enough to his friend. 

Hercules lip was bleeding, and his shirt was shredded, but he just nodded. 

"That man, he had something to do with this, I'm sure of it" Alex said, his voice calm considering the situation. 

Hercules gave the man a look before talking. "What do you want to do" 

"Follow me" 

\---

They gathered John, Washington and Angelica and in no time they were all surrounding the man, the grin never leaving his face. 

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come get me" the man said, his voice mocking.

"Grab him" Washington said.

But before anyone made a move someone screamed in pain. 

Everyone turned, a woman was being attacked by a Corpse. Laf and Peggy ran to her aid, killing the corpse and then both of them gasped.

Peggy puked. 

Alexander heard Washington scream. 

There, lying on the ground was the dying form of Martha Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think??


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lets go meet the responsable for this".

The next couple of minutes were a blur, Herc Laf, and Angelica took the stranger to the hospital, leaving the rest behind. 

Washington ran towards his wife. He kneeled beside her, cradling her in his arms. 

"Hey sweetheart" he said. Alexander knew he was doing everything in his power not to cry. 

Martha took a shuddering breath before speaking. "Hi dear, I'm sorry..." she said softly. Her stomach was bleeding because of the bite. She must have been in so much pain, but her smile never left her face. 

"What? No, love. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been there to protect you" Washington's voice broke. 

"It's not...your fault.."

There was complete and utter silence. Everyone could only stare at the scene before them. 

"Hey, remember the day you asked me out?...you sang that song..." Martha smiled at the memory. 

"Hah, I sounded so bad you said yes just to shut me up" Washington laughed through the tears. 

"It was the best...decision of my...life."

No one said a word. There wasn't anything anyone could do. Martha was going to die.  
And no one could change that. 

A few seconds passed before Martha spoke again "George...I'm scared" she let out a sob.

"Shhh, I know. Just close your eyes." George stroked her hair, then her cheek. "It's okay, honey. It's going to be okay. I'm here. I'll always be here." 

Her breathing began to slow down. Her eyelids closing heavily. And with on last sigh, she was gone. 

Everyone stayed still. Peggy was crying on Eliza's shoulder. Clinging to her sister like a lifeline. And then there was George. He wasn't moving, his eyes fixed on the horizon. 

A few hours had passed. Eliza and Peggy had gone back to the hospital to help treat the injured. Leaving Alexander, John and Washington behind.

There was a sudden movement in Martha's body, they all knew what was coming. 

"George..." John started, but the man interrupted him. 

"Hand me your gun Mr. Laurens" his voice was hoarse from crying. 

"George, you don't have to." John said. 

"We got married almost twenty years ago, but I met her when we were still in high school. We stood together in the good times and in the really bad times. Then she died. She will die in my arms, Mister Laurens. Now give me your gun." He said with the authority of a leader. 

John gave him a nod and handed him the weapon. Martha had opened her eyes, but this time they didn't have kindness or happiness in them. 

They just seemed empty.

"I love you" George said. 

Alexander closed his eyes. 

Bang. 

When he opened them again there was a bullet on Martha's head. George carried her back to camp. Laurens and Hamilton trailing behind. Everyone made way for their leader to pass, the street was quiet. 

Now the hospital. That was another story.

It was chaos, children looking for their mothers, people crying in pain, screams covered the hallways. Everything stopped the moment Washington entered the room.  
People looked at him, waiting for orders. Waiting for a plan. 

"Those who are seriously injured will have priority. Those who can, help. I promise we will be fine. We have had to overcome many things and we will also overcome this." all traces of sadness were gone from his voice replaced with authority. 

"Mister Washington, I got her" a nurse approached them with Ben behind her. Washington hesitated for a moment before giving her the body of his wife. 

George turned to Alexander and John. His face void of emotion but his tone full of hate. "Lets go meet the responsable for this".

Washington led them to one of the upper levels of the hospital. Into a room John explained was used as an office. On the door was Angelica, when she saw them she let them in stopping John before he could go in. 

"Martha?..." she asked, voice full of hurt.

John just shook his head. Angelica choked out a sob and nodded, entering the room, John following suit. 

The room was painted grey. It had a desk and a lot of papers in it. On each side of the desk stood Herc and Laf, and handcuffed to the desk was a the man responsable for the tragedy Yorktown had gone through.  
Washington sat in front of him. He had brown hair and pale skin, but there was something else, Alexander didn't really know what it was, but it was there in the way the guy moved. 

"Who are you?" Washington spoke, his voice neutral. 

The man gave him a once over, then laughed. 

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here. How's your wife?" He smiled. Alexander was ready to punch the guy, only stopped by Eliza's hand holding his arm. The guy kept his eyes on Washington, waiting for a reaction but he didn't even blink. 

"I said, who are you?" Washington repeated a little bit louder. "Don't make me ask you a third time" 

"The name is John André. So tell me, did you shot her or did you have Tweedledum and Tweedledee here do it for you?" he said looking at Alex and John. 

"That's it" John gave a few steps and before anyone could react he punched the guy making him spit blood. "Why are you here!? And I recommend you start talking or I swear..." 

"John that's enough." Georges voice startled everyone. "He's not worth it."

"What do you mean it's not worth it? It's his fault! All of this!" John yelled, his hand still on the other mans collar. 

"It's not worth it because he's already dead." Washington explained. 

There was a stunned silence. 

"What do you mean?" Alexander heard himself say. 

The man just grinned wickedly. Washington walked toward him and pulled his shirt so that the man's shoulder was visible. There was a collective gasp.

The guy had a bite on his shoulder, not deep enough, but fatal nonetheless. 

There was a sudden noise, someone was trying to get into the room. Hercules opened the door and then closed it immediately. "Corpses"

"They must have entered from the back door" Peggy realized.

Washington sighed. "Lets go" 

"What? Wait!." The stranger said, still cuffed to the desk "You can't leave me here" the man wasn't smiling anymore, his grin replaced with fear. 

"Why?" Laf asked 

They all turned to leave through the back door. 

"I have something you want!" André said with desperation.

The Corpses were getting closer, the door wouldn't hold much longer. 

"Now you are just talking to save your ass" Angelica rolled her eyes. 

The Corpses destroyed part of the door. They had to leave. A few more minutes and they would all have a bigger problem. 

"I'm not, take me to safety and I'll give it to you" the man was pleading, but his tone was still tainted with something else. 

"What could you possibly have that would make us save you" Alex spat out the words. 

The man stopped and looked at Alex right in the eyes. The smile returning slowly to his face. 

"I have a cure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't Friday but tomorrow is my first day at work (wish me luck!) and I won't have time to upload a chapter. 
> 
> Shout out to @PineappleUkulele for guessing who the guy was!! 
> 
> Comment your thoughts about this chapter? Your comments really make my week. 
> 
> See you all next week ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're lying" 
> 
> "The old man said it himself. I'm dying, why would a dead man lie?"

Everything stopped. You could hear a pin drop in the room. 

John faced André, his face full of hate "You're lying" 

"The old man said it himself. I'm dying, why would a dead man lie?" André said back. 

The door was about to collapse, if they wanted to leave it had to be now. Everyone stared at George, ready to follow orders. 

"Everyone go to my office." he locked eyes with André "and take him with us"

Hercules jacked him up and walked out of the room, everyone following close behind. Alex closed the door, the last thing he saw was a corpse knocking down the front door. 

They arrived to Washington's office. Hercules sat André at the desk, everyone formed a circle around him, looking at him with various degrees of hate.

"Talk" Washington ordered.

"First get this cuffs off me, then I'll talk" André said.

Angelica put her gun against his head "I think not" 

André chuckled "Fine, no need to get your panties on a twist" 

Angelica just pressed the gun harder. 

"My name is John André, I used to be with a group, but we were attacked a few days ago" 

"And we care about this why?" Laf said with an eye roll.

"If you want to know about the cure, you must know about me" André snapped back. 

Laf just huffed, but kept quiet. 

"As I was saying, someone attacked us, they took our camp, our food, everything. I wasn't at camp at that time, I had gone on a run with a guy. When we came back...it was all gone." 

Alex felt a pang of sadness. He could relate. 

"I hid until dusk, I planned to attack them while they slept.." 

"How brave" Laf whispered 

André kept going as if he had said nothing "but then I heard what they were talking about. They said something about a research lab that was working on a cure since this whole 'end of the world' happened. A few weeks ago they found one.  
They were going to travel to Chicago to find the place" 

"Were? What happened?" Eliza asked

"I killed them while they slept, along with the rest of my camp" André said simply. 

Eliza gasped, she looked horrified "You...why?"

"Because if anyone was getting the cure it was gonna be me." 

Alexander's feelings of empathy for the guy suddenly vanished. 

"Why tell us?" Alexander spoke for the first time. "You attacked our camp, why tell us?"

"I attacked because I needed a team who didn't have a choice but to followed me" André looked at his shoulder "Though it kind of backfired" 

"Wait." Angelica said, her face hard. "Your plan was to have one of ours bitten, so that we joined you to save them?" 

"Exactly" André smiled and winked.

Angelica walked towards and slapped him so hard Alex could see Angelica's hand on the guy's face. 

"Are you sure?" Washington asked.

André muttered a 'bitch' before locking eyes with George. "Positive" 

"Where in Chicago?" 

"Sir, can I talk to you?" Hercules spoke up. 

They walked to the corner of the room. "Sir, are you sure about this? He could be lying" 

"He could also be telling the truth" George's face softened "If there is a chance to safe Martha...I'll take it" 

Hercules just nodded.

"I'll ask again. Where in Chicago?" 

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise me something" he said, looking directly at George. "I will tell you, but when you have the cure, you come back..." André coughed, his breathing taking a while to slow down. 

When he stopped, he looked up, this time looking straight at Alex. 

"You use it on me" André said

"Deal" Alex spoke before even thinking about it. 

André smiled and started coughing again, this time with blood coming out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired, like, I worked all week at the theatre, and I had been running around town like crazy. Plus I work with a hot guy AND a hot girl. Send help.
> 
> Comment what you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? 
> 
> I love you guys, see you all next week!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't wake me up." Alex smiled hesitantly at John "Do you want to stay?"

"What were you thinking!? We don't make deals with murderers, son" Washington spoke loudly. 

"I'm not your son" Alexander shot back almost instantly. 

They where alone on Washington's office. André had died an hour after telling them about the cure, and when he was gone John was about to put a bullet to his head, but Washington stopped him. Letting André turn. 

"It's not like he will know if we don't use it" Hamilton rolled his eyes. "We needed the information, and making that deal was the only way he would talk" 

Washington was silent for a moment. Both men just staring at each other. "Fine." Washington said finally, walking out of the room. 

Everyone stood outside the door, they had obviously been eavesdropping on their conversation. Washington sighed upon seeing them. 

"What do you want us to do, sir?" Angelica asked. 

"We go and look for the cure" Peggy responded, así if it was the most obvious thing in the world 

"It's not that simple, Peggy" John said, he sounded tired. And who could blame him. 

"What? Why? We know where it is..."

"But we don't know if it is even real." Hercules supplied.

Peggy looked taken back. "We won't even consider it?" 

They all turned to look at Washington who had been quiet this whole time. 

"We won't risk it Mrs. Schuyler" and he left the room. 

The day went on without incident. Everyone got back to their jobs, helping the injured, rebuilding the city and helping in any way.

At night there was silence. Alexander was in bed tossing and turning unable to sleep. That day events fresh on his memory. He wanted to believe there was a cure, that all the problems in the world could be fixed, but there was something inside him that told him the world would always be like this. He was about to stand up and grab something to eat, when there was a knock on the door.

Alex opened it, revealing the sleepy face of John Laurens. 

"Hi" John said, he sounded tired, as tired as Alex felt. "Can I...can I come in?" 

Alex took a moment to look at John. He had bags under his eyes, he was wearing pants and a shirt that was too big for him.  
He then saw John looking at him, expectantly. 

"Oh. Sure, yeah. Come in" Alex smiled and opened the door all the way. 

They settled into Alex's bed, both men sitting crosses legged facing each other.  
"Can't sleep?" Alex broke the silence.

John looked at him and laughed without humor. "No..You?" his face suddenly turned to something like panic "Oh God, did I woke you? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come, I'll just leave.." he got up, but Hamilton grabbed his wrist before John could move. 

"You didn't wake me up." Alex smiled hesitantly at John "Do you want to stay?" 

Laurens nodded and sat back down. "It has been a long day" 

Alexander just hummed in response.

"Take my mind off it?" John asked, his tone barely above a whisper.

Alex smiled and lay down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. John hesitated for a second before laying next to Alex. 

"My favorite color is green. But not like, normal green. I like the green that appears when the sun hits the sea just right." Alex said, his voice was calm and soothing. "And my favorite food is sushi, but since the whole end of the world thing I haven't been able to find a place that makes sushi, so that sucks." he finished with a frown, as if not finding a place to eat sushi personally offended him. John laughed, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so sincerely. 

Alex beamed. "Your turn" he said. 

John took a moment. "Well, my favorite color is orange, but not an ugly ass orange." Alex snorted at that. "The kind of orange that appears at sunset, my favorite food are tacos, but not the ones from Taco Bell, those are tacos of lies. I went on a trip to Mexico a few years ago and I ate tacos, and fell in love" he finished. 

"You went to Mexico?" Alex looked truly curious. 

"Yeah, I took spanish in college, so I took a trip to learn more, I guess?" John finished sheepishly.

"¿Y aprendiste español?" Alex smirked

Laurens gasped. "¿Hablas español!?" He almost screamed in Alex's face.

"Si, es mi lengua nativa junto con el francés"

"¡Oh! ¡Claro!, ya lo habías dicho" John face palmed. Alex only laughed. 

Conversation after that was easy, a mix between spanish, english and french. They talked for almost two hours about everything. Alex felt as if he had known John all his life. And John felt the same way. As if two pieces of a puzzle had been reunited. John was ready to fight Alex to prove that cats are better than dogs and when they heard a noise.

Both men looked at each other and proceeded to tiptoe to the door, opening it slowly just to see Washington leaving his room. George looked around and then walked towards the exit.  
John looked at Alex and shrugged, following Washington down the hall, Alex trailing behind. 

Washington was about to leave the building but John spoke up first. 

"Sir? Are you going somewhere?" He asked, making Washington jump, startled. 

"Mister Laurens" he looked behind John, noticing Alexander. "Mister Hamilton...you were supposed to be sleeping."

"What's going on?" John asked, tone full of confusion. 

George looked between each men, and sighed. Alex's eyes opened at the realization.

"You are going to look for the cure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! I had the craziest week ever.
> 
> I live for the comments 
> 
> Translation:  
> "Y aprendiste español?" - "so, did you learned spanish?"
> 
> "Hablas español?"- "you speak spanish?"
> 
> "Si, es mi lengua nativa junto con el francés " - lyeah, it's my mother tongue, along with French" 
> 
> "Oh! Claro! Ya lo habías dicho." - "oh! Yeah! You've already mentioned it"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I'm not putting your lives at risk, John. I will save my wife, but I will not risk anyone" Washington's voice was calm but it left no space for arguments.

"You are going to look for the cure" 

John looked between the two of them. "Wait. What?" 

Washington stood still for a second before sighing. "I am" 

"But what was all that stuff about not risking it? If you wanted the cure then why not tell us!" John said, his voice rising.

"Because I'm not putting your lives at risk, John. I will save my wife, but I will not risk anyone" Washington's voice was calm but it left no space for arguments. 

"That's stupid" Alex's mouth opened before he could stop himself. 

Laurens and Washington looked at him with different levels of surprise. 

"I'm sorry, what?" George's tone changed a bit, he sounded shocked and a bit angry.

"Alex..." John said warningly 

But Hamilton continued as if he hadn't heard anything. "You are the leader of one of the most important camps, there are people here that depend on you. You can't just leave. I know you want to save Martha, we all do. But this is not the time to be impulsive. You are a leader, you must act like one."

Alex finished talking and his eyes widened immediately after realizing what he had just said. 

"Sir, I'm sorry. That was...I was out of line..."

Washington put a hand up and Hamilton went silent. "You are right"

"I...was?" 

"Yes Mister Hamilton, you are right." George sighed, sitting down on the floor. "I just need my wife." 

John joined him, putting a comforting hand on George's shoulder. 

John looked over at Alex and made a decision "We will get it."

"Alex and I, we will get it." Washington was about to protest when a door opened don the hall. 

"We'll go too" said Laf with Herc and the Schuyler's trailing behind him.

The three men gave them a quizzical look. Angelica rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, we were listening but I'm glad we did. We will all find the cure." 

"I couldn't ask you to do that" 

"You are not asking. Martha is part of our family and we will do anything to save her." Eliza explained. 

"It's a plan then." Herc added.

"We should get some sleep." John looked around. "We leave at dawn." 

And with that everyone returned to their rooms. Later that night Alex was still awake, he wasn't scared of going back out there to a world full of corpses. No, he was scared about the fact that he was going to risk his life for people he'd known less than a month.  
And he was going to do it without even flinching. There was a big chance he would die.

And he was okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I couldn't update for a while, work has been killing me. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of the story so far? Should I keep going?
> 
> I love you all!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "General, what are you doing here?" 
> 
> "I came here to thank you all and to say goodbye"

The next morning passed in a blur. Alex packed a bag with everything he thought would be be necessary; water, food, extra clothes, first aid kit, a book, a gun ,and a lighter.   
He stepped into the hallway just to find everyone else outside their own rooms.   
They all looked tired and a bit nervous, not that anyone would admit so. 

"Ready?" John asked once everyone was gathered into a group. 

Everyone nodded. 

The Schuyler's and the revolutionary crew (as Martha had called them once, the name stuck) were the only ones in the building.  
They were walking towards the parking lot, where Washington was meeting them when a voice stoped them. 

"Hamilton" 

Alex did everything in his power not to groan. 

He turned around with the rest of the group, meeting face to face with Jefferson. Behind him stood Madison and Burr. 

"What do you want Jefferson? I'm a little busy if you hadn't notice" Alex said with mild irritation 

Alex had survived a hurricane, he saw his mother die, he almost died at several times himself, yet the worst day of his life was when he met Thomas Jefferson. The guy was a pretentious ass who didn't know when to shut up. 

"I told him to come" Hercules spoke before Jefferson had the chance to speak.

Alex looked at Herc with a mixture of shock and betrayal. "You...what?" 

"We need all the help we can get, and as much as I hate Jefferson..." 

"Hey!" 

"...he is good with weapons and maps" Herc finished, ignoring Jefferson's protests.

"Why would you come with us?" John asked. 

Something on Jefferson's face changed. "Look, I know we don't really like each other, but I like Martha, and I will do anything to save her" 

"We just want to help" Madison added. 

"What do you say?" Jefferson extended his hand. 

Alex let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine" he took Jefferson's hand. 

There was a tense silence. 

"We better get going" said Madison, he took Jefferson's arm and started walking. "We'll see you at the gates" 

Everyone watched them go, and then looked at each other. "Let go" 

They all turned to leave, when Washington stopped them.

"General, what are you doing here?" Laf asked 

"I came here to thank you all and to say goodbye" he said with a sad smile on his face. 

"We'll see you soon, G-Wash" Peggy hugged him, Washington laughed and hugged her back.   
After saying goodbye they all walked towards the gate, but before Alex could give another step he was stopped by Washington's hand on his arm. 

"You don't have to do this" he said, he looked at Alex with a stern face. "You barely new Martha, and I understand if you don't want to put your life in danger..."

"With all due respect, sir. Shut up" Alex said calmly. Washington looked taken back, but Alex continued "You all saved my life, and Martha was my friend, I will do anything to save her. Peggy is right, we will see each other soon, and we will be able to bring Martha back." 

George gave Alex a hug, which made Alex smile (not that he would admit that).   
When they let go Alex was about to say something but they heard Hercules calling for him. 

"Go" Washington said. Alex saluted him and then left. He turned back and couldn't help to think that the look on Washington's face had something weird. 

He looked like someone watching people march to their own funeral. 

\---

"Okay guys, listen up. There are ten of us, if anyone need to go anywhere make sure to always have a partner, okay?" Hercules was talking , they all had gathered beside the gate. They all nodded in understanding "Great. We have food and water for several days, medicine and we have five radios, Washington has another one. Use it. Don't loose it." He said that while giving the radios "If anyone wants to stay, say it now." No one spoke, so Herc just nodded and opened the gate. 

"Angelica, do you have the map?" Burr asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Yeah, we will travel north, our first stop is a town a few hours from here." 

"Okay then. Lets go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I know it has been a really long time. I had work and then my mom surprised us with a family vacation so I haven't been able to update in weeks.   
> I had also a bit of a writers block, but it's gone now! Yei!  
> Anyway, tell me please what you think??? Love it? Hate it? 
> 
> I love you guys!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, where exactly are we going?" 
> 
> "It's a place called Blackford, small town, good coffee."

The sun had just started to rise. They had been on the road for about an hour. 

They had taken two cars that were used only on emergencies, but Washington had insisted. 

John, Alex, Herc and Laf and Peggy were on the lead. Behind them drove Angelica, Eliza, Jefferson, Madison and Burr.

They were listening to an old CD that John had found on one of the many supply runs he had went to. John humming along. 

"Is this...is this California Gurls?" Peggy asked from the backseat.

"You bet your ass it is" John responded with a grin. He started to sing louder. 

"Okay, I want to switch cars" Peggy said. Everyone laughed except John, who just flipped her off and continued to sing. 

"So, where exactly are we going?" Alex asked. He was also on the backseat, with Peggy and Lafayette. 

Herc, who was the one driving, was the one to answer. "It's a place called Blackford, small town, good coffee." 

"You've been there before?" John said once the song changed. 

"Once. A friend of mine got married there." Herc said a smile on his face.

"Well I hope we arrive soon because I have to pee" Peggy said. 

"Peggy, you peed less than an hour ago" Alex laughed

Peggy stuck her tongue out. "I pee a lot, okay?" 

"Don't worry, if I'm reading this map correctly, we should be there in no time." Laf assured everyone.

****  
"I may have not been reading the map correctly" Laf said an hour later. They should have arrived by then.

John sighed. "Lets stop here and figure out where the hell are we" 

They all got out of the car and immediately Peggy started running toward the woods at the side of the road. 

"Why are we stopping?" Angelica asked when she got out of the car.

"Laf lost us" Alex said simply 

"Excusez-moi, I did not do it on purpose, this maps are confusing!" Laf said exasperated. 

"Why was the french man guiding us?" Burr asked 

"What, you think you could've done it better?" 

"I know I would..." 

They started arguing until Peggy came running out of the woods. 

"LETS GO" she said while running, she got in the car and closed the door. 

They all looked at each other.

In the blink of an eye a hoard of corpses strolled out of the woods.  
They all ran toward the cars, got in and drove as fast as they could. 

"Peggy, what the hell happened!?" Alex asked once they where out of reach.

"Well, I had to pee, so I tried to find a good spot and suddenly these corpses started following me! So I ran!" 

"Are you okay?" John asked. His doctor instincts kicking in.

"No! I couldn't pee! We better arrive soon to Blackford" 

They drove around for half an hour before stopping once again. 

Blackford may have been a beautiful town, but now it was a ghost town. The houses were abandoned, the roads where full of trash, the windows were broken. 

"We need to find a place to sleep tonight" Eliza said once they all were gathered around. 

"There is a place a few miles from here, we should be safe there for the night" Herc said. 

***  
That night Alex slept in a room with Herc.  
He was really tired, but there was something wrong. He had a bad feeling. 

After an hour of worrying he decided to just ignore it, everything would be okay. 

Right? 

Just as he was about to fall asleep he thought he saw the flash of lights from a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I had the worst writer block! But I'm back! Wuuu 
> 
> I'm Peggy on every roadtrip. 
> 
> Comment what you think?
> 
> Love you all!!!!


	18. Chapter 18 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, now. That's not how we treat our friends" 
> 
> "We treat them with respect" 
> 
> "With love" 
> 
> "We treat them like family"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Me? Updating on a Friday?  
> I know! 
> 
> Trigger warning: This chapter contains description of violence, it's not that bad but if you feel uncomfortable please skip this chapter. I love you all.

"Please. Please don't" I wasn't sure if they could still hear me. My voice barley above a whisper. Which was understandable after the last 24 hours.

I could feel blood dripping down my face, my ribs fractured, a broken nose and that was just the beginning. 

A new voice laughed. "Please?" he said mockingly. "Did you hear that, Lee? He said please." 

"I heard" Lee answered with a bored expression. In the blink of an eye his face changed. A cruel smile appearing on his lips. "Maybe I should cut out his tongue" 

"Now, now. That's not how we treat our friends" the first voice got closer. I could only try to crawl away. "No." he smiled and took me by the collar, dragging me until I was seated on a chair. 

"We treat them with respect" 

A punch landed on my face. 

"With love" 

On my stomach.

"We treat them like family" 

The punches stopped coming. I opened my eyes as best as I could. "You don't have to to do this George" I said, every word hurt. Why did every word hurt?

"You see, Gabriel, I do. You think you can double cross me, rob me, and get away with it?" 

George took the bat that Lee had left on the floor. It still had some of Gabriel's blood on it. 

"Maybe this will teach you not to steal from others" 

"No. No no no, George, please, I'm sorry!" I tried to move but everything hurt. I looked away but his hand grabbed my jaw. Making my mouth explode in pain. 

"And for you, it's King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think? Your comments make me so so so damn happy! 
> 
> Yesterday there was a real bad earthquake, and it was a complicated day, sorry this is a short one, but next chapter will be a loooong one. Promise.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza sighed, she didn’t realize she was crying. Crying for a life she would never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.   
> I lost inspiration for a while, but today I got it back right in the middle of math class!!!   
> This days have been crazy, so much has happened, and the truth is that I love this story and I love you all. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Comment what you think? Please?

Eliza had a nightmare. 

It wasn’t the worst one she had ever had, but it was bad enough for her to not be able to fall back asleep.   
After a few minutes of trying she gave up completely and walked out of the room as quiet as she possibly could, she was sharing a room with Angelica and Peggy, and they deserved to sleep. 

They where on a house, it had four rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen..., but the thing that amazed Eliza was the backyard, there was something that must have been a pool, and it was full of flowers, with a little bit of work this place could be habitable once again. 

She sometimes imagined that. How would the world look like if the zombies had never arrived. 

She would have graduated by now. Would she be working at a hospital? Maybe she would have a girlfriend, and an apartment a few blocks from a coffee shop. She could fill her home with flowers and music.   
Angelica would be a lawyer, and Peggy could open a bakery or a flower shop, maybe a shooting range. 

Eliza sighed, she didn’t realize she was crying. Crying for a life she would never have. 

She was about to head back inside, when there was a sound, an engine. Eliza stood still, there on the road, was a car, the man driving it was tall, with black hair. He got out of the car and went to open de trunk. 

Eliza did everything in her power not to make a sound. There, being pulled out of the car, was a man. It was dark so Eliza couldn’t make out a lot of things, but the one thing she did notice was that the guy seemed to be alive. Barely. 

She wanted to move, to help, but the only thing she was able to do was stare. 

“You had it coming, Gabriel. This? This is your fault” the man snarled and smacked the guy-Gabriel- across his face.   
Gabriel could only grunt in response.

“You pathetic piece of ...” the black haired man started to say but Eliza had seen enough. She stepped back, ready to go call the others when a hand yanked her from the shoulder. She let out a gasp.

“Well, well, well. Look what the wind blew in.”


	20. Chapter 20 (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She likes to go outside” Peggy added, panic clear in her voice “Please tell me she is not outside”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: violence, not a lot, but it’s there. 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter.

Everything happened so fast, Eliza didn’t even have time to blink. 

Before she could even think about calling for help, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and trapping her arms behind her back. 

“What is a pretty girl like you doing here?” The voice of a man whispered in her ear. 

Eliza wanted to punch this guy, but her options where limited given her current situation. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I will take care of you” the man pressed his body to Eliza’s.  
In an instant she headbutted the man, making him lose his grip on her. 

“You, bitch” said the man covering his nose. 

Eliza took the opportunity to run, she could make it. She just needed to be fast. 

And then, there was a gun shot. 

***

Alex woke up with a start. 

“Was that...?” he asked Herc, who was also awake. 

“A gunshot” he answered. “Take your things, we have to go” 

A few minutes later both men ran out of their room, just to find everyone else already downstairs. 

They all seemed confused, but alert. 

“Lets go out the back.” Jefferson said, everyone nodded. 

“Wait.” Alex said.

“Hamilton, this is not the time to argue” Burr’s tone gave away his frustration. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I am doing” 

“Then what is it?” Madison asked

“Where is Eliza?” 

They looked around. Noticing for the first time that she wasn’t there.

Angelica was the first one to speak. “She has nightmares, and sometimes she can’t go back to sleep.” 

“She likes to go outside” Peggy added, panic clear in her voice “Please tell me she is not outside” 

 

“Don’t worry, she’s not outside” a new voice said.

They all turned to look at the speaker.

On the doorframe was a man. He was tall, and strong, but he wasn’t armed, and he was outnumbered.

“Who are you and what have you done to my sister?” 

The man chuckled. He took a step closer, everyone took out their weapons, aiming it at the stranger. 

“Whoa whoa” the man put his hands up in mock surrender. “My name Reynolds. James Reynolds.”

John scoffed. “Okay, Bond. Where is Eliza?” 

Reynolds looked amused. “Mmm, Eliza? It doesn’t ring a bell.” 

“Maybe if a put a bullet through your chest, would that help you remember?” Angelica snarled. 

“Relax. She’s here” the man turned his head. “Lee, you can come in now” 

Another man, Lee, Alex supposed, entered the room. Followed by a guy whose nose looked broken. He had Eliza on a strong grip. As for Eliza. She had a cut on her eyebrow and a bruise was starting to form on her right cheek. 

Alex supposed the state of Eliza’s face had something to do with the mans broken nose, and suppressed a smile.

“Eliza, you okay?” Herc asked. 

“She’s fine.” Lee huffed. 

“I wasn’t talking to you, chuckles” 

This earned a laugh from Reynolds, and a snarl from Lee. 

“Look, this doesn’t have to be like this. Give us back our friend, and we’ll go our separate ways.” Burr, always the voice of reason. 

James seemed to consider this. “We could do that.” he took a step closer. “Or we could take everything you have, along with the the girl, and leave you here to die.” 

“And how exactly would you do that?” 

Reynolds smiled. “Like this.” He snapped his fingers, and laughed. 

Alex saw men entering from the windows, and the door. There were at least a dozen of them. 

Alex can’t remember who threw the first punch, or who shot first. But he was certain of one thing, they couldn’t win. 

Barley a few minutes had passed, but it all felt like seconds. 

“That’s enough” Reynolds said. He had a gun aiming at Eliza’s head. Angelica would have lunched at the man if it wasn’t for Hercules. 

“Drop your weapons. Now.” 

Everyone looked at each other. Peggy being the first one to drop her knife to the floor. 

“On your knees.” 

They all did. Everyone except for John. 

“Didn’t you hear him?” Lee said with a growl. “He said, on your knees.” He punched John in the stomach, hard enough to make him bend over. Lee took up the opportunity to kick him behind the knees, making John land on the floor. Lee kicked him in the ribs a few times. 

“Stop it!” Alex blurted out. “Just, stop it!” 

“I agree, we can stop now.” Reynolds said. “Take them, I think King would like to meet them” 

Alex felt a sharp pain on his head, and the last thing Alex saw was John’s body, still on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think? Please? 
> 
> Love you all. 
> 
> Next chapter: we meet the bad guys, and it’s not pretty.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s my fault” she let out a sob. “Oh my god, if I had been faster we would’ve never been caught.” she was crying now. “I’m so sorry, John”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: mentions of violence, torture.

John woke up in a dark room. 

He couldn’t see much, but he knew that he wasn’t alone. He also realized he was laying down, a hiss escaped his lips when he tried to stand up. 

Everything hurt. He felt like a giant bruise, his head felt as if it was going to explode, and his ribs, well...let’s just say it was a miracle he could even stand up. 

“Who’s there?” a woman’s voice came from somewhere in the room. 

“Eliza?” John whispered back 

“John? Is that you?” she sounded as if she had been crying. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me. Are you okay?” He tried to follow the sound of her voice. 

“It’s my fault” she let out a sob. “Oh my god, if I had been faster we would’ve never been caught.” she was crying now. “I’m so sorry, John” 

John finally found her, on what he thought was the other side of the room. He held her in his arms. “It’s not your fault. Those guys would have found us either way, it’s not your fault.” His eyes started to adjust to the dark and he was able to see parts of her face. It looked swollen. “Are you okay? I mean, medically.” 

“Yes, my head hurts, but I’m fine otherwise.” 

There was a pause. 

“Where are we?” Eliza finally asked. John was about to tell her he had no idea, when a grunt made them both turn.

“Ow, I feel as if a bus ran over me.” 

Alex. 

John felt relief wash all over him. 

“Guys! I can’t feel my legs!” Peggy yelled. 

“That’s my leg, Peggy.” 

And there was Herc. 

“What happened?” Peggy asked, but before anyone could answer, the door opened. 

“Rise and shine” Reynolds voice filled the room, followed by a blinding light. 

John squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness. 

Lee entered a second later, accompanied by four other guys. They chained them to the walls. 

“I see you are all up, John, how are your ribs?” he said, mocking. 

That made him stop “How did you...”

“Know your name?, let’s just say that that friend of yours, Thomas?, he is a tough one. Lost a finger and endured twelve lashes before he gave us your names.” Reynolds smiled, like if he was telling a funny story to his friends over beer. 

They all went white. John wanted to punch the smile out of his face. 

“Is he...” Herc couldn’t finish his sentence. 

“Alive? Yeah, that girl, Angelica, is taking care of him, with Madison’s and Burr’s help. I mean, with the strength they have left.” 

Before James could say anything, John spoke up again. 

“What do you want?” 

“Me? Oh, I don’t want anything, my boss on the other hand...” 

That’s when the door opened once more. John wondered if they rehearsed their dramatic entrances. 

A man entered in the room and time seemed to go slower. The air in the room changed.

“Ah, I see our guests are up” the man said in a british accent and a million dollar smile.

John didn’t need an introduction, he recognized the man in front of him. 

George King. 

“By the looks in your face I can see that you recognized me, my people tell me you come from far. I don’t think this is necessary, we could unchain you, treat you like friends.” He smiled, and took a step closer to John. “What do you say?” 

John did the only logical thing. 

He spat at the guy. 

Alex snickered. John turned to him, smiling.

“I see how this is going to be” George said in a sweet voice, he then slapped John with the back of his hand, making John’s cheek bleed.

Before anyone could react someone spoke up. 

“You, motherfucker. You are a coward. Chaining us, scared of getting close. Touch him again, and I swear I will wipe that smile from your face, permanently.”

They all turned to Alex. 

Georges smile disappeared for a second, then it was back again. 

John’s breath hitched. 

“You think you scare me? You bastard, son of a...” 

John didn’t even let him finish, he kicked George King in the stomach, his own body protested at the movement, but it was worth it. 

When King spoke again the sweetness in his voice had disappeared. 

“I think they need a lesson. Lee, take him” 

Lee walked over to John before King spoke again. 

“No, not him.” he pointed to someone on the other side of the room. “Him.”

Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Don’t hate me ??? 
> 
> Next chapters: it will be a really horrible one, next chapter the Rape/Non-con tag will become a reality. After that there will be major violence. Stay safe.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are going to have so much fun.” and his tone made Alex’s blood run cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Giia here. 
> 
> Let me just say, thank you for all the support. Your comments have been amazing and I love this story, a lot. 
> 
> That said, this new chapter was a hard one to write. I spent almost a month trying to write it, and every time I had to stop. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING for explicit mentions of rape. 
> 
> If this is something you rather not read, it’s okay, no hard feelings, because mental health is more important than anything. 
> 
> I love you guys.

“No!” John screamed at the same time the rest of them shouted profanities at the man.

“No! Alex!” 

“Don’t worry, Lee will take care of him” King said with a wicked smile on his face.

“You piece of shit!” Peggy yelled. 

“Oh, no, that’s not how a lady should speak. Reynolds, take the sisters, show them how to behave.”

“Take the big guy to our black room, I’m sure he will cause no harm in there.” 

Then he turned to John. “And you. You can stay here, and listen to them scream.”

—-

Alex was thrown into a room, he quickly got up and punched Lee square in the face, taking him by surprise. 

But Lee was taller, and he hadn’t been unconscious nor cuffed to a wall on the last 24 hours. He punched Alexander, making him fall to the floor.  
Alex felt hands picking him up, and then cuffs being placed around his wrists, securing him to a table. 

“You have such a pretty face” Lee said. Alex kicked and rolled, trying to get out of his captors control. But it was useless. 

“We are going to have so much fun.” and his tone made Alex’s blood run cold.

 

Alexander felt everything. He felt the handcuffs bite down on his skin. He felt hands on his body, starting on his shoulders, moving all the way down to his hips. He felt his clothes being removed, and his legs spread.

Lee’s hands felt like fire, burning Alex’s skin with every touch. 

“Maybe this will show you some manners” Lee whispered in his ear. 

Alex could only pray it would be over soon.

He tensed when the man’s hands started to caress the skin on the inside of his thighs.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed his ass, moving all the way to his groin. Alexander froze. 

He could hear the sound of clothes hitting the floor. Lee smiled. “I will make you scream so hard, maybe pretty boy back in the other room will be able to hear you” 

“Don’t. Please, don’t! Please!” his words sounded desperate even to his own ears. 

“Just remember, I love it when they cry.” 

The world seemed to stop. 

Something pushed against his hole. 

Alex tried to hold in his tears. His knuckles were white, he was holding to the table like a lifeline. 

Over soon. Over soon. 

The first thrust came in and Alex screamed.

He squirmed against the table, his breath coming in short. With every thrust, Alex dug his teeth into his lip, enough to taste blood in his mouth.

Then there was the pain. 

The pain was unbearable, it burned and it made him want to puke. 

Lee stopped, bending so his mouth was next to Alex’s ear. “Cry for me baby. Scream like the whore you are” 

Alex stayed silent. Frozen in place.

“I said” Lee took a chunk of Hamilton’s hair, pulling with all his force. “Scream!”

Lee’s thrust became faster, angrier, as if he wanted to make as much damage as he could. 

Then, the smaller man broke. Alexander cried, he cried and whimpered and begged. He could feel Lee’s hands stroking his shaft, and blood trickling down his thighs. He doesn’t know how much time had passed when he was filled with warmth. 

In the blink of an eye Lee pulled out, got dressed and left, leaving Alex handcuffed to the table. His body splashed with cum and blood. 

And finally, Alexander screamed.

He screamed until his lungs gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think, please? 
> 
> A/N: It is never your fault.


End file.
